empiretotalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
For now? We are focusing on Empire: Total War. I'm still holding out the somewhat forlorn hope that Byzantine will hopefully either see that he is single-handedly throttling the wiki and change his ways, or that he would retire as an admin. It's a hard decision because technically this is a wiki about Empire: Total War. However, I want this wiki to eventually surpass the total war wiki in all ways if it comes down to that. One concern I'd like to bring up is that I have only played Empire: Total War extensively, with little to no knowledge about the other games. While I'd gladly create every single page related to Empire: Total War, I lack the expertise to do the others. What do you think we should do? Welcome to this wiki, by the way! Thanks for the speedy reply. Brainwasher5 (talk) 22:07, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Just a warning: I know nothing about those games. If you create pages for something outside of Empire: Total War, it will unfortunately have to be an almost single-handed event, if you have the energy and patience for that sort of thing. You are probably right, though. So go ahead and start working on those pages, if you want! I warmly wish you good luck. I'd be very grateful if you could design a background for this wiki, and I'd love to take a look at your infobox and template work, if you could link me. Brainwasher5 (talk) 22:20, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes I was using that template in Total War Wiki in the brief time I was working there. After my falling out with Byzantine, I took what was existing (which I thought was Fidei's work) and modified it to suit Empire Total War's units needs, removing the redundant "shots" category, hitpoints, and armor. I apologise if you consider this an infringement on your private rights to your work. If it makes you feel any better Byzantine is currently holding some of my work hostage on Total War wiki, despite my requests that he remove it. Your work might have been restored by him after you left so that he and the remaining other users could use it. Brainwasher5 (talk) 22:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting us use your infobox! It is true that there are hidden armor and hitpoint stats, but as most units have uniform armor and hitpoints, I think that it would be easier and less cluttering to just say what the stats are for those units that are the exception to the rule. I'd be happy if you could contact Fidei somehow and see if he's interested in looking into this wiki, but if his loyalties lie with Byzantine who knows what Byzantine would do in regards to this wiki. I'd like to secure my admin rights first so that this wiki may be adequately protected from problem-makers. Brainwasher5 (talk) 22:35, April 17, 2013 (UTC) It'd also be great if you can contact me before making changes to infoboxes, as the alteration of an infobox affects a majority of pages on this wiki (as of this writing), so it'd be great if we can reach agreements on things and so on beforehand. Brainwasher5 (talk) 14:59, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Categories One thing we'll need to start discussing if we're going to create articles for games other than Empire is that we'll need to create separate categories for things...I think I'm going to rename "Units" to "Empire: Total War Units" to avoid user confusion. Just a heads up! Brainwasher5 (talk) 22:42, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking of just adding (Empire: Total War) or (Rome: Total War) etc. at the end of things. I don't think that it has to apply for all pages, just pages with overlap. For example, I don't think that we'd need to specify that the Julii are in Rome: Total War (at least, until Rome II comes out), but Armenian Archers are both in Empire and Medieval II, so that may need clarification if we ever cross that road. Brainwasher5 (talk) 23:51, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I prefer two different pages as the contents and stats are different enough to warrant separate pages. I'd ask others for their opinions but there aren't many of us (yet), unfortunately... Brainwasher5 (talk) 00:50, April 18, 2013 (UTC) The question of separation of pages I still feel that they warrant different pages as they have different unit art, different statistics, and different in-game icons. We'll be using different infoboxes for units in different games, no? The unit boxes as they are already are large enough to take up half a page. Having two would make it stretch out quite a bit. Having two pages with disambiguation on the top prevents clutter, makes it look much nicer, and is not detrimental or cumbersome to readers. However,I feel that units in an expansion that are also present in the vanilla version of a game should not have different pages as they (usually) have identical unit art and identical statistics. Line infantry in Empire: Total War are identical to line infantry from the Warpath Campaign expansion, for example. By the way, I cannot change the name for the "Units" category page...do you think we should just keep that page (it would be extremely long if we end up having information from every single game on this wiki), or seek a way to change it to "Empire: Total War Units"? I see that you're still adding the "Units" tag to the Rome: Total War unit pages that you are creating. Brainwasher5 (talk) 11:21, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Different infoboxes for different games As Rome and Empire are two rather different games, what do you think of the idea of creating different infoboxes for each game's units? I know little about Rome: Total War--do they have the same stats such as reloading skill, firepower, morale, and charge bonuses? I was thinking of maybe having them different colors, too, so that readers may easily distinguish what game they are from at a glance. Brainwasher5 (talk) 11:33, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for spamming your wall! One more thing... Of great concern to me is the fact that if we do choose to expand into material outside of Empire: Total War, well, that's a LOT of information. As in, thousands of pages to adequately cover everything. If we create pages for Rome, it would be strange if that this didn't also have pages for Shogun, Shogun II, Rome II (when it comes out), Medieval I and II, and Napoleon, and so those must also be created at some point... It looks like we will not be recieving any new users any time soon (I am the admin of Dark Souls Wiki, and it was pretty much dead for over a year before it started attracting people), and users are going to see the name of this wiki and think that it's solely about Empire: Total War, further narrowing the chances of us getting more editors that have the expertise and drive to make the pages outside of Empire: Total War. Essentially, what I'm saying is that if you do choose to tackle these subjects, in the short run (short run being a relative term, this could be months to years) you may be the only person doing so. Do you have the drive to create all these pages, which is probably an endeavor that would take months even if you created fifty complete pages per day? If you do, fantastic. I laud your willpower. But if you don't (which is perfectly understandable given the task's scope), then we might have the problem of having bit off much more than we could chew unless you know anyone from the total war wiki that would be interested in joining the team. Brainwasher5 (talk) 11:49, April 18, 2013 (UTC) All of the points, because we're starting to spread out here I like how that picture on your profile gets bigger every time I go to your page :) 1. A universal infobox would be ok for most units, but I have to put my foot down for ship types as they share little to nothing with regular unit types in terms of statistics. I have already created an artillery unit infobox, so I'll use that for artillery pages. 2. Can you tell me more about how armor and HP work? In Empire: Total War, are armor and HP highly varied, or are they mostly at a value of 1 with some minor variations? 3. Keep in mind that while Wikia might be near-unlimited in what it can host, we are creating a wiki for readers. Having gigantic pages filled with things that might not necessarily be closely related to each other is an eyesore and also a pain to navigate, hence why I hesitate about creating one massive units categories page. 4. You bring up a good point in page numbers. I guess we just disagree here though: when I see a huge page that scrolls down for a long while, I have to sift to find the information I want; a page that's titled correctly on the top can simply be clicked and viewed in an instant with minimal hassle. Given how you seem confident that there aren't that many different units and required pages for the other total wars, I'd like to keep the system as we have now, if you don't mind. 5. Sorry for giving off the impression that I was underestimating you. If you are truly up for creating pages in every other total war game with (at least temporarily) little to no help, then good luck; I'll try to help in any way possible. If we get around to creating NTW pages, I am going to create separate articles for them, as they have different art, different names, different statistics and occasionally different abilities. 6. When (or should I say if?) I become admin, I'll appoint you as one if this wiki becomes large enough in terms of pages and userbase to warrant a second admin and you prove yourself consistent, helpful, intelligent and capable (which I'm growing more certain that you are). P.S You edit the CoD wiki, huh? I dabbled in that for a bit until I gave up out of frustration. You still play? Brainwasher5 (talk) 22:00, April 18, 2013 (UTC)